


Lune écarlate

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anne Rice universe, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Énormément inspiré de l'univers des vampires de Anne Rice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lune écarlate

\- Arggghh! J'en peux plus!  
\- Tais-toi, tu m'exaspères.  
\- Mais j'ai faim!!!  
\- Tu sais que tu dois attendre... 

Un feulement répondit au jeune homme qui tentait de calmer le moins patient. 

\- Maître Louis, dites quelque chose!

L'interpellé leva simplement les yeux de son livre et regarda droit dans les yeux du belliqueux. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et sembla se calmer. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, ses instincts frappaient toujours. Une soif insatiable le tenaillait et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Dans un geste rageur il s'assit sur le sofa de cuir italien blanc très dispendieux et s'empara du livre qui se tenait sur le dessus de la pile précaire qui trônait sur la table basse du salon. Celui qui l'avait réprimandé dès le départ sembla satisfait et retourna à sa lecture de journal. 

Après quelques minutes, ou peut-être plus, le temps était si difficilement quantifiable, celui au journal parla après avoir plié sa lecture. 

\- Il n'y a aucun doute parmi la population.  
\- Tant mieux, répondit Maître Louis tout en ne lâchant pas son livre.  
\- Ils tentent de trouver de quoi sont morts tous ces gens. Des médecins disent que c'est une maladie très rare. Je crois que nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire.  
\- Très bien Niall. 

Le dit interpellé inclina légèrement la tête devant son maître et se leva pour aller à une des immenses fenêtres qui cintraient l'appartement où ils se trouvaient. 

\- Il commence à y avoir moins d'agitation en bas, nous pourrons sûrement y aller bientôt. Tu vas être content Liam. 

Ce dernier était déjà au côté de son ami à regarder par la fenêtre. Ils étaient au quatrième étage et ils voyaient bien la rue et les environs. Il pouvait en effet constater que la plupart des gens étaient entrés chez eux et s'étaient endormis. Ceux qui restaient étaient les clochards, les saoulons et les prostituées. Liam sourit et l'on pu voir poindre ses canines brillantes dans la quasi pénombre de l'appartement. 

\- Je n'ai pas le goût d'une prostituée ce soir. Celle d'hier avait un goût étrange et sentait trop le parfum bas de gamme. J'en ai des frissons de dégoût rien qu'à y penser.  
\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller dans ce quartier. Les gens y sont si pauvre que même leur sang n'est pas de qualité. Tu serais mieux de me suivre ce soir. Je vais te montrer un endroit parfait. 

Derrière eux ils n'entendirent qu'un froissement de pages très subtil. Maître Louis se tenait debout derrière eux. 

\- Il est temps.

Les deux sourirent et emboîtèrent le pas à leur maître.

Rendus à l'extérieur, Maître Louis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son prochain repas, laissant seul ses deux subalternes. 

\- Alors? C'est où cet endroit? Demanda Liam à son collègue.

Niall sourit et ses canines reflétèrent la lueur de la lune. 

\- Suis-moi!

Niall se mit en marche et Liam le suivit en silence. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs gens, la plupart amochés par l'alcool et Liam dû se retenir pour ne pas se satisfaire immédiatement. Sa gorge lui brûlait et son envie d'en finir avec sa souffrance le teNiallait. Il continua de suivre tout de même Niall, qui, il s'en doutait, faisait exprès pour le faire attendre. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'ils passaient par cette rue. 

\- Niall!

En seule réponse il entendit son ami rire. Il accéléra le pas et Liam su que sa souffrance allait bientôt se terminer. Bientôt ils débouchèrent dans un quartier sombre. Il n'était pas éclairé comme les rues plus riches. Pour Liam et Niall, ça ne changeait rien. Même que c'était mieux de cette façon puisqu'ils passaient inaperçus. Liam remarqua que l'endroit était pauvre, certes, mais beaucoup moins que le quartier où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Les appartements semblaient bien entretenus malgré leur allure sobre. Niall s'engouffra dans une rue et marcha tranquillement, le nez en l'air. Bientôt il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers un immeuble. Liam le vit sourire et s'engouffrer vif comme l'éclair à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Liam savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Niall de la soirée. Il allait s'amuser un peu et allait rentrer que tard dans la nuit. 

Liam avança alors d'un pas lent dans la nuit, appréciant la fraîcheur de celle-ci sur sa peau blanche. Rendu environ au centre de la rue, il inspira profondément et laissa toutes les odeurs l'assaillir. Dans l'air flottait une odeur saline venant de la mer, mais au travers subsistait une multitude d'autres qui en rendait le parfum si subtil et riche. Il se laissa imprégner par toutes ces odeurs. Il pouvait percevoir encore l'eau de Cologne légère de Niall. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait. À l'étage du deuxième bâtiment. Il pouvait aussi percevoir d'autres effluves de parfum, de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître non plus. Il respirait aussi l'odeur exécrable de viande cuite, du poulet. Il tenta d'oublier cette odeur et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il sentit l'odeur de lavage, de produit nettoyant, de bois, de fleurs. Et bientôt il respira l'Odeur. Cette odeur qui l'enivrait par-dessus tout. Du sang. Du sang flamboyant, vermeille, qui coule, court, se précipite. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et sa bouche à saliver. Un sang avec une merveilleuse fragrance. Rien à voir avec celui intoxiqué de la prostituée de la veille. Non. Un sang pur, plein de vitalité. Il se laissa guider. Lentement, il se dirigea vers ce qui le faisait presque trembler déjà. Il passa par une fenêtre entrouverte et atterri dans un petit salon coquet où trônait deux causeuses modestes, une petite table en bois, un tapis d'une couleur magnifique, des tentures qui s'agençaient magnifiquement. L'odeur qui y régnait était apaisante. Fleurs, des iris. Liam tourna la tête vers la droite et découvrit d'où venait l'odeur. Un bouquet avait été placé sur le centre de la table de la cuisine non loin. L'appartement était plongée dans la pénombre. Liam marcha doucement dans le petit salon et se retrouva bientôt dans un corridor. Il se laissa guider par cette merveilleuse odeur et ce son. L'incroyable son d'un cœur qui bat et qui fait circuler ce sang partout dans les veines. Rendu au bout du corridor il poussa une porte et se retrouva dans une chambre. Un lit double y trônait. Deux personnes y dormaient. Il s'approcha sans bruit. Un homme et une femme dormaient paisiblement. La femme était magnifique. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés tels une corolles autour de sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'homme aussi avait des traits fins. Sûrement qu'il faisait un travail de bureau. Leur peau était soyeuse, blanche. Pas comme ces gens qui travaillaient aux champs et à l'extérieur tout l'été. Leur peau était alors basanée et saccagée par le soleil. Ceux-ci avaient une peau parfaite, tel que Liam les aimait. Sa main glissa doucement sur la peau chaude de la femme. Celle-ci remua dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas. Liam décida qu'il allait terminer par elle. Il fit prestement le tour du lit et vint s'installer au-dessus de l'homme. D'un geste rapide, il mit sa main sur la bouche de l'homme et lui tourna la tête. Celui-ci s'éveilla, mais Liam n'en fit pas de cas. Ses canines pointèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre et chaude de l'homme. Celui-ci gémit, mais Liam le tenait fermement et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Liam sentit alors le liquide chaud et savoureux couler dans sa bouche. Il aspira doucement et son corps en réclama encore plus. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à l'homme et enfonça un peu plus ses canines dans son cou. Le sang jailli telle une fontaine dans sa bouche et se déversa dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme pulser à une vitesse effroyable près du sien qui semblait reprendre tranquillement vie. Il continua d'aspirer goulûment en ne faisant qu'un léger son de succion. Bientôt, il sentit le cœur de l'homme s'affaiblir et ralentir. La vie le quittait doucement. Dans une douceur infinie, il desserra son étreinte sur l'homme, suça une dernière fois sa peau juteuse et le reposa sur l'oreiller. Il resta près de son visage et le regarda pousser son dernier souffle. Liam l'observa d'un œil intrigué. Il était fasciné par la mort. Il flirtait avec elle tous les soirs, lui envoyant des disciples chaque nuit et à toutes les fois il était hypnotisé par cette mort qui reprenait ses droits sur la vie. Il regarda encore quelques instants l'homme qui se refroidissait déjà. À côté, il sentit la jeune femme remuer. Lorsqu'il se défit de l'attraction morbide qu'il avait pour l'homme, il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient exorbités par la peur. Ils passaient de l'homme mort à l'homme sans vie et semblaient effrayés chaque fois un peu plus. Finalement, elle sembla prendre contenance et comprendre que sa vie était en danger. Elle bougea et tenta de descendre du lit pour se sauver. Liam bougea lentement. La jeune dame ne le vit même pas bouger et se retrouva prise dans l'étau des bras du vampire qui la serraient contre lui. Elle se débattit et comprit que ça ne lui servait à rien. Elle cria. Elle poussa un cri rauque, manquant d'air en plein milieu, se finissant par un gargouillis et un gémissement de douleur. Liam avait planté ses canines dans le cou de la jeune femme et suçait son sang profondément. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, au centre de la pièce, semblant danser une danse immobile, le jeune homme serrant sa dulcinée contre son cœur.

Bientôt, Liam sentit le cœur de la jeune femme s'affaiblir et ralentir. Le vampire lâcha le cou de la femme et se lécha les lèvres. Tout comme il l'avait pensé, son sang était pur, magnifiquement bon, sucré, chaud, enivrant. Il resta là un moment, appréciant seulement ce sang frais coulant dans ses veines, lui redonnant vigueur et chaleur. Il se retourna vers le lit où gisait l'homme et reposa doucement la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il rabattit les couvertures sur les deux corps comme s'ils dormaient et entrelaça leur main. Il regarda sa mise en scène, satisfait. Ce fût seulement alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Dans cette pièce, dans cet appartement, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul cœur qui battait, mais deux. Le sien et un autre. Il se retourna et vit, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un jeune homme. Il le regardait, une main sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi le bruit de son souffle. Les yeux de Liam croisèrent les siens et ceux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de frayeur. En un instant, le jeune homme disparu de la vision de Liam. Ce dernier soupira. Il allait devoir le tuer. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus faim. Déjà deux étaient amplement suffisant. Maintenant il allait devoir en tuer un troisième. Il n'aimait pas gaspiller de la nourriture. Il se releva et marcha d'un pas lent vers la porte. Il vit alors, au bout du corridor, la main sur la poignée d'entrée, le jeune homme qui l'avait surprit. Doucement, dans une lenteur délibérée, il s'approcha de lui. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, le vampire l'enserrait déjà de sa main à son cou. Le jeune homme porta ses mains à son cou pour se défaire de cette emprise. Malheureusement, il avait beau forcer de ses mains, le griffer, vouloir lui arracher les doigts, rien ne faisait se désserrer cette main autour de son cou. Il était entrain de suffoquer. Liam de son côté regardait cet humain se débattre vainement. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts retombaient sur son front délicatement. Sa peau était basanée, mais douce et belle. Ses yeux profonds exprimaient une intelligence que Liam avait rarement vu sur un humain. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme, au lieu de s'affoler tel que n'importe quel humain l'aurait fait, avait simplement cessé de se débattre afin d'économiser son énergie et l'air qui lui manquait. Seules ses mains reposaient toujours sur celles qui enserraient son cou. Liam pencha la tête, le regardant de plus près. Il trouvait dommage de gaspiller de la nourriture, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. Il l'avait vu. Et un témoin, même s'il n'était jamais pris au sérieux, était un témoin tout de même. Et il avait pour ordre de ne jamais laisser de témoin vivant. Il regarda un fois de plus ce jeune homme. Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard d'une manière belliqueuse qui fit sourire Liam. Finalement, plutôt que de lui tordre le cou ou de lui enfoncer ses canines dans la chair, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, respira profondément son odeur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je connais ton odeur maintenant. Si tu parles, je te retrouverai. Peu importe où tu seras.

Il éloigna le jeune homme de lui, lâcha son cou, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le jeune homme tomba par terre et avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, était seul dans l'appartement. Si ce n'était de sa douleur vive à la gorge et ses poumons en feu, il aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre où dormaient son cousin et sa femme. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, retenant son souffle. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il comprit que sa peur était réelle. Ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Il retint un cri qui failli lui sortir de la gorge. Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué? Et surtout, allait-il revenir? La peur lui noua l'estomac. Allait-il vivre dans cette peur de mourir tous les jours? Il glissa par terre et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il pleura là en silence la mort de son cousin et de sa femme ainsi que sa mort en sursit. 

* * *

\- Alors! Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je connaissais un endroit parfait! Dit Niall en entrant dans l'appartement, voyant Liam assit sur le sofa à lire un livre.  
\- Tout à fait. Tu avais raison. C'était exquis!

Niall sourit de son air satisfait, laissant poindre ses canines. 

\- Le maître est-il revenu?  
\- Non, il devait rencontrer son comptable ce soir.  
\- Hmm... répondit Niall, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et regardant en contrebas les rues désertes. Veux-tu jouer aux échecs avec moi alors?  
\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Liam, délaissant son livre sur la pile branlante de la table basse et se levant pour aller chercher la table de jeu. 

Les deux s'installèrent et se mirent à jouer en silence à la lueur d'une seule lampe à huile placée près du jeu. Après quelques tours, Liam parla. 

\- Penses-tu que si les humains savaient qui nous étions qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose contre nous?

Niall continua de penser, joua son tour et leva les yeux vers Liam. 

\- Hmm... je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi avoir des problèmes quand nous pouvons avoir la paix en étant discrets. De cette façon, nous pouvons nous promener au travers d'eux sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien. J'aime bien aller voir des pièces de théâtre. Je trouverais triste de ne plus pouvoir y aller parce qu'ils nous ont démasquer.  
\- De toute façon, il est toujours possible de déménager.  
\- C'est certain, mais j'aime bien cet endroit. Cette ville regorge de possibilités. J'espère qu'on y restera encore longtemps. Je ne sais pas les projets du maître, mais je souhaite réellement que nous restions encore ici.  
\- Hmm...  
\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? 

Liam haussa les épaules. 

\- Pour rien. Je me demandais seulement.  
\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit? 

Liam joua son tour et releva les yeux vers Niall. 

\- Non rien.  
\- D'accord. Parce que s'il s'est passé quelque chose, tu dois nous le dire pour que nous réglions cette histoire au plus vite. Il ne faut pas prendre de chance. On ne sait jamais! Le maître a entendu des rumeurs au sujet de vampires très vieux qui seraient morts.  
\- Morts? Demanda Liam un peu surpris.  
\- Oui. Morts brûlés vifs. Les gens de la ville où ils étaient ont paniqués. Ils ont fait une chasse aux sorcières. Ils ont tués beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup d'humains. Les vampires planifiaient de partir. Mais le jour avant leur départ, les gens sont passé à l'attaque. Ils ont brûlé leur maison. Un seul vampire a survécu.  
\- Il y en a un qui a survécu!  
\- Oui. Son cercueil était dans une chambre un peu plus à l'écart des autres et les flammes ont été maîtrisées avant qu'il ne soit atteint. La nuit venue, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé et qu'il a vu que ses compagnons étaient morts, il a été ivre de rage et a saccagé un quartier entier de la ville, tuant tout le monde sur son passage. Il est ensuite parti. Personne n'a plus jamais entendu parlé de lui, mais plusieurs disent qu'il est fou.  
\- Où était-ce?  
\- En Europe.  
\- Ces gens sont des sauvages... ici, personne n'agirait de la sorte. 

Niall haussa les épaules à son tour. 

\- On ne sait jamais!

Le reste du jeu se passa en silence. Liam était pensif. Avait-il fait une erreur en laissant ce jeune homme vivre. Avait-il sous-estimé les humains? Pouvaient-ils vraiment leur faire du mal? Ces questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit du jeune vampire et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il se demandait s'il devait en parler au maître ou s'il devait retourner là-bas. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Rien ne bougeait. Tout le monde semblait endormi. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et il sursauta légèrement. Maître Louis entra vivement. 

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Liam, il le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Liam baissa les yeux et fit une légère révérence afin de se dérober. Le regard de braise de Maître Louis pouvait faire avouer n'importe quelle bassesse à n'importe qui. Liam devait éviter ce regard, sinon il devrait s'expliquer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas subir les foudres de son maître ou de Niall. Il était, dans ce groupe, le plus jeune des vampires et devait donc respect aux deux autres. Il était en effet âgé que de deux siècles. Niall-san en avait environ trois. Par contre, pour ce qui était du maître, nul ne savait quel âge il pouvait avoir. Il était si âgé qu'il en était indéchiffrable. Tout le monde lui vouait un respect sans borne seulement au premier regard. Il imposait à sa seule prestance un contrôle sur tout et tous. Il était le père de Niall et Liam, leur maître à tous deux, leur protecteur. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une chance inouïe d'être sous sa tutelle et en aucun cas ils n'auraient voulu lui déplaire et ainsi être banni de son cercle. Ils n'auraient su où se rendre et que faire. Ils vivaient depuis si longtemps sous les ordres de Maître Louis qu'ils n'auraient su que faire de leur vie éternelle sans lui. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était Maître Louis qui leur avait inculqué. Lecture, écriture, musique, arts, théâtre, chasse. Tous ces aspects leur avaient été enseignés par leur maître. Ils lui devaient leur vie éternelle. Liam ne se souvenait plus vraiment de qui il était avant. Sa vie humaine était voilée, un peu comme un songe. Lorsqu'il tentait de se remémorer, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Maître Louis lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il voyait à l'aide de ses yeux de vampire sa vie au travers de ses yeux d'humain. La vie était beaucoup plus claire et vive par les yeux de vampires que d'humains. C’était pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient flous. Par contre, lorsque Liam se sentait nostalgique, il s'assoyait au pied de Maître Louis, tel un enfant avide d'histoire et le maître lui racontait une énième fois comment il l'avait trouver et comment il l'avait fait sien. Liam aurait eu envie de se faire raconter cette histoire ce soir là, mais Maître Louis ne semblait pas disposé. Il semblait préoccupé. Sûrement à cause du comptable. Jusqu'à date celui-ci ne leur avait pas fait défaut, mais parfois il arrivait qu'ils posaient trop de question au vampire et qu'ils en payaient de leur vie. Telle la dernière femme de ménage. 

Liam s'approcha de son maître, s'assit à ses pieds et appuya sa tête contre son genou. Maître Louis sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de son « fils ». 

\- Qu'y a-t-il maître? Vous avez l'air perturbé.

Pourtant, rien dans l'attitude du maître ne semblait transparaître son inquiétude, mais Liam était très près des sentiments des autres et avait tout de suite détecté qu'il se passait quelque chose. 

\- Tu t'en es encore aperçu. N'est-il pas possible de te cacher quelque chose? Demanda alors Maître Louis avec du sourire dans la voix.

Liam sourit, la tête toujours appuyée sur le genou de son « père ». Maître Louis lui répondit.

\- En effet, le comptable m'a fait part de quelques problèmes, mais rien de très grave.

Liam releva la tête pour regarder Maître Louis dans les yeux. 

\- Que se passe-t-il?  
\- Rien de très grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai perdu que quelques milliers de dollars dans un placement que je savais peu sûr. Mais ce ne sont que quelques dollars. Le comptable voulait que je vende mes parts, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Il a fallu que je me dispute un peu avec lui.  
\- Il ne voulait pas vous écouter! Répondit Liam, outré par la réaction du comptable.  
\- Oui, répondit en riant Maître Louis. Tous n'ont pas le respect que je vous ai enseigné. Mais j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre mes intentions et il a finit par obtempérer. 

Liam trouvait que Maître Louis semblait s'amuser de cette situation alors il n'en fit pas de cas. Il reposa alors sa tête contre le genou de son maître et se laissa bercer par les caresses de celui-ci dans ses cheveux. 

\- Et toi, Liam. Que se passe-t-il? Je te trouve bien énigmatique ce soir. Est-il arrivé quelque chose pendant que tu chassais?

Liam se raidit mais tenta de garder son calme. Il répondit d'une voix neutre à son maître. 

\- Il n'y a rien. Je suis simplement un peu nostalgique ce soir.

Maître Louis sourit. Liam était sans contredit le plus sensible des trois. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des questions existentielles à poser à son maître et celui-ci tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'assouvir la soif de savoir de son « fils ». Parfois, tout de même, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Était-il normal pour un vampire de s'inquiéter du genre humain et de penser autant à son ancienne vie? Pourtant, Maître Louis acceptait Liam tel qu'il était et répondait toujours à ses questions de bon cœur. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Liam, appréciant la chaleur de son jeune subalterne sous ses doigts froids. À son âge avancé, même s'il se gavait de sang, son corps ne reprenait jamais vraiment la chaleur d'un corps normal. Il restait toujours glacial.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Alors Maître Louis se leva, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son protégé et alla dans sa chambre. Il dit par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ne traîne pas Liam, le jour se lève bientôt.  
\- Oui maître, répondit Liam tout en se levant pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Il pouvait entendre Niall s'affairer dans sa propre chambre, se préparant pour son repos. Liam entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé, tira les rideaux et se départi de ses vêtements. Il entra doucement dans son cercueil satiné, appréciant la fraîcheur et la douceur du tissu sur sa peau nue. Il referma le couvercle avec, comme dernière pensée, le jeune homme au cheveux noirs qu'il avait laissé en vie. Le couvercle se referma sur lui et la nuit tomba pour le vampire. 

* * * 

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait!!  
\- Je suis désolé M. Malik, mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser en liberté. Vous étiez présent lors de la mort de votre cousin et de sa femme.  
\- Je vous répète que je n'étais pas présent! Je suis rentré de travailler et je les ai trouvé comme ça!  
\- Mais leur mort est inexplicable! Il faut un coupable! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts comme ça pour rien!  
\- Peut-être étaient-ils malades? Tenta de se défendre Zayn.  
\- Vous m'avez dit vous-mêmes qu'ils n'étaient pas malades!  
\- Peut-être est-ce la maladie étrange dont tout le monde parle en ville?  
\- Je suis désolé, mais tant que les médecins n'auront pas fait de tests, je ne peux vous laisser en liberté. Et de plus, j'ai l'impression que vous me cacher quelque chose. Mes intuitions ne me trompent que très rarement. Alors je vous embarque! 

L'inspecteur fit un signe aux deux gendarmes qui tenaient fermement Zayn et l'emmenèrent avec eux. 

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi! Lâchez moi! Je n'ai rien fait!

L'inspecteur Styles n'entendit plus qu'un murmure des cris de Malik lorsque la porte du char se referma sur lui. Les deux gendarmes montèrent à l'avant et l'un d'eux prit les rênes des chevaux et les fouetta. Ceux-ci se mirent en branle et Styles cessa d'entendre les protestations de son prisonnier lorsqu'il eut tourné au bout de la rue. 

\- Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est lui qui a fait le coup? Demanda une petite voix près de l'inspecteur.

L'inspecteur Styles haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

Il se retourna vers son collègue, M. Irving et lui fit signe de la tête. 

\- Allons voir si nous ne pouvons pas trouver des indices quelconques.

Irving hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son patron. Il savait qu'il ne dînerait pas avec ses enfants ce soir là. 

* * * 

Le prisonnier dans sa petit cellule donnait du fil à retorde aux gendarmes qui étaient sur place. Il ne cessait de crier et de dire qu'il était innocent et qu'il voulait sortir. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le faire taire. Ils décidèrent de le changer de cellule. Ils l'empoignèrent à deux et le fourrèrent au trou. Le trou était une minuscule cellule poisseuse, humide et très très loin enfoncée dans le bâtiment de pierre. De cette façon, il pourrait s'époumoner, personne ne l'entendrait plus et les gendarmes allaient enfin pouvoir avoir la paix. 

Une fois la porte refermée et les gendarmes repartis, Zayn se sentit désespéré. Dans quelle galère était-il? Il était venu dans cette ville pour travailler humblement dans un restaurant respectable et voilà que son cousin et sa femme se faisaient tuer par une créature de la nuit et que Zayn était accusé du meurtre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit à l'inspecteur ce qu'il avait vu? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait surpris un homme, grand, extrêmement fort, penché sur les corps de ses hôtes qui l'hébergeaient si gentiment durant son séjour en ville? C'était inexplicable. Tout comme la raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie et n'avait ce matin comme séquelle que les traces de doigts sur sa gorge. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette créature. Parce que oui, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce n'était pas un homme. Aucun homme ne pouvait tuer deux personnes et donner l'impression de n'avoir jamais été là. Et voilà que lui, il ne disait rien, protégeant cette créature et se faisant arrêter à sa place. Zayn s'assit sur le sol humide, n'ayant pas d'autre place où s'asseoir de toute façon et pensa comment il allait se sortir d'ici. Il savait que l'inspecteur n'avait aucune preuve contre lui, par contre, il savait qu'il était un étranger de la ville et que si l'envie lui en prenait, l'inspecteur pourrait bien lui faire porter le blâme du double homicide. Zayn serra ses jambes contre lui et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il tenta de chercher une façon de sortir de ce pétrin, mais son manque de sommeil l'emporta et il s'endormit finalement sur ses idées tourbillonnantes.

* * *

Lorsque Liam ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir complet dans son cercueil. Il poussa sur le couvercle et celui-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait puisque son maître était debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva de son cercueil et se tint debout dans la pénombre de la chambre. Seules filtraient dans la chambre les lumières de la lune. Sans se retourner, Maître Louis parla d'une voix douce. 

\- Liam, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière?

Liam savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir. 

\- Quelqu'un m'a vu.  
\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué? 

Liam n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas tué le jeune homme. Il réfléchi un instant, tentant de trouver une réponse, mais rien ne lui vint. Maître Louis se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder son protégé. 

\- Liam, je sais que tu es sensible et que tu n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille sans une bonne raison. Mais comprends que tu aurais pu nous mettre dans le pétrin. Par chance, ces humains sont désespérés et ils mettent la faute des deux morts sur le dos de celui que tu as laissé en vie.

Liam fut surpris par cette affirmation. Il voulu parler, mais Maître Louis s'approcha de lui. 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Liam, crois-moi. Je t'aime. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait cela.

Le jeune vampire baissa les yeux. Il aurait voulu expliquer à son maître sa raison d'agir ainsi, mais il n'en trouvait pas. 

\- Que vas-tu faire pour régler cette histoire maintenant?

Liam releva la tête prestement et répondit à son maître d'une voix sûre. 

\- Je vais le tuer. Dès ce soir.

Maître Louis secoua la tête. 

\- Il est en prison. Tu ne pourras pas le tuer.

Liam baissa la tête en quête d'une solution. Le laisser en vie une nuit de plus les mettait tous en danger un peu plus. 

\- Ce que je trouve étrange, dit alors Maître Louis, c'est qu'il n'a pas parlé. Il n'a rien dit. Il se défend que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué les deux personnes, mais il ne dit pas qu'il a vu quelqu'un d'autre les tuer. Il ne t'a pas dénoncé. As-tu une idée pourquoi?

Liam regarda son maître avec de grands yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait vu quelqu'un tuer ces deux personnes, donner un signalement presque parfait et il aurait été innocenté. Tout homme censé aurait parlé. Pourtant, Liam avait vu dans les yeux de ce jeune homme une intelligence prononcée, son acuité aurait dû le pousser à divulguer ce qu'il savait, mais il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi? Avait-il peur à ce point de mourir? Ou avait-il comprit que personne ne l'aurait cru? Liam ne comprenait pas. Maître Louis regardait son protégé avec un léger sourire flottant sur son visage si parfait. Il voyait les idées et les questions se bousculer dans la tête de son protégé. 

\- Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme avait de spécial Liam?

Le jeune vampire se sentit sondé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme lorsque Maître Louis parla. Il savait que celui-ci usait de ses pouvoirs pour faire parler Liam. Ce dernier ne résista pas. 

\- Au début je ne voulais pas gaspiller de nourriture. Je n'avais plus faim. Mais il m'avait vu. Alors il devait mourir.  
\- Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé? 

Liam remua, tenta de dégager ses yeux du regard inquisiteur de Maître Louis. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts froids. 

\- Réponds à ma question Liam. Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué?  
\- Je... je l'ai regardé. Il se débattait entre mes doigts. 

Maître Louis glissa doucement ses doigts jusqu'au cou de Liam et l'encercla. Il serra et vit le regard de Liam se voiler légèrement. 

\- Et ensuite? Demanda Maître Louis.  
\- Il avait refermé ses doigts sur les miens. 

Enjoignant la parole aux gestes, Liam referma ses doigts sur ceux froids de son maître autour de son cou. 

\- Il tentait de se dégager. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors je le regardai faire. Mais il cessa de se débattre. Je compris qu'il économisait son air. Et il me regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Et qu'as-tu vu dans ces yeux, Liam?  
\- L'intelligence.  
\- Et alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué?  
\- J'ai voulu voir.  
\- Voir quoi?  
\- Voir ce qu'il allait faire. Je me suis imprégné de son odeur, je lui ai dit que je le retrouverais s'il parlait et je l'ai relâché. Je suis parti. 

Maître Louis relâcha Liam doucement, les doigts du jeune protégé toujours sur sa main, la caressant presque. La main de Maître Louis descendit le long du torse de son protégé, caressant sa peau si douce. Sous la caresse Liam ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un soupir et ses canines luisirent. Maître Louis s'éloigna de Liam et regagna la porte de la chambre. 

\- Habille-toi, nous sortons ce soir.  
\- Oui maître, répondit Liam, à bout de souffle. 

Le maître sortit de la pièce, laissant un Liam pantelant dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla en silence de ses plus beaux habits, tentant de reprendre contrôle de ses sens. Une fois terminé, il jeta un œil dans le miroir et apprécia le résultat final. Il replaça une mèche rebelle et sortit de sa chambre. Niall était dans le salon entrain de lire un livre. À l'apparition de son ami, il baissa son livre et regarda Liam. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Liam ne savait pas trop de quoi parlait Niall. 

\- Hier, continua Niall voyant que Liam semblait ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi tu as laissé ce jeune homme en vie? Tu veux notre mort ou quoi?

Liam secoua la tête. 

\- Non, bien sûr que non.  
\- Maître Louis semblait furieux. 

Le plus jeune des vampires leva les yeux vers son ami, inquiet. Son maître était-il furieux envers lui? Il ne l'avait pas semblé tout à l'heure pourtant. 

\- Il est sortit de ta chambre et s'est précipité dans la sienne en coup de vent. Tu l'as sûrement mit en colère!

Liam n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se mettre son maître à dos. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il regarda la porte close de la chambre de celui-ci et se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller cogner. 

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, dit Niall avant de replonger dans son livre. Et lui dire que tu vas tuer cet homme le plus tôt possible. Avec un peu de chance, il sera inculpé des meurtres et il sera pendu avant la semaine prochaine et tu n'auras pas besoin de lever un doigt.

Liam ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait triste que ce jeune homme soit pointé du doigt. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait accusé à sa place. Il trouvait cela triste pour le jeune homme. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Avait-il de la sympathie pour un humain? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son maître. Il cogna doucement et lorsqu'il entendit la permission d'entrer, ouvrit la porte et entra. Une fois celle-ci refermée derrière lui, il se précipita au pied de son maître, lui demandant pardon. 

\- Je suis désolé maître. S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez-moi!

Le maître était debout, appuyé à l'encoignure de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur le tumulte de la soirée en contrebas. Liam s'était jeté à genoux à ses pieds et l'implorait de lui pardonner. 

\- Liam... dit simplement d'une voix douce et réconfortante Maître Louis.

Le maître s'abaissa jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant son jeune protégé. Liam fût surpris par la réaction de Maître Louis. Jamais il ne l'avait vu se mettre à genoux devant quiconque. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il vit le regard doux et empreint d'amour que lui renvoyait son maître. 

\- Maître... souffla alors Liam, enfouissant son nez dans le torse de ce dernier.

Maître Louis referma ses bras sur son « fils » et déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Liam et je veux que tu sois heureux.  
\- Je suis désolé maître. Si désolé.  
\- Ne le sois pas mon fils. 

Maître Louis le serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur, sachant très bien que Liam venait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il lui arrivait la même chose qui lui était arrivé lui-même lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre de Liam et de Niall. Il en était tombé amoureux. D'un seul regard, il avait voulu les avoir près de lui pour l'éternité et les avait fait sien. Maintenant, ça arrivait à son plus jeune « fils » et il trouvait dur de devoir partager son amour. Mais il voulait que celui-ci soit heureux, alors il n'avait rien dit ou rien fait pour le décourager. Il allait devoir prendre lui-même ses décisions. Il resta donc là, à réconforter son jeune amour. Liam était secoué de sanglots et de grosses larmes de sang tachaient la chemise de son maître. Pourtant, Maître Louis ne le repoussa pas. Il le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il s'éloigne de lui-même. Maître Louis sécha alors de son pouce le sang sur les joues de son protégé et le lécha. Liam se laissa faire, profitant encore de la bienveillance de son maître envers lui. 

Finalement, Maître Louis se releva, tendit la main à Liam que celui-ci prit pour se relever à son tour. Maître Louis réajusta le col de la chemise de son protégé et le regarda avec un sourire. 

\- Que vas-tu faire mon fils?

Liam regarda son maître, se demandant pour la première fois la question sérieusement. Il regarda finalement Maître Louis et lui répondit. 

\- Aller au théâtre.

Maître Louis lui sourit et l'enjoignit de quitter sa chambre afin qu'il se change. Le jeune vampire obtempéra et sortit de la chambre. Il alla se rafraîchir d'eau de la bassine que les employés avaient remplie pour eux. Il se lava le visage et peigna ses cheveux devant le miroir. Il retrouva Niall dans le salon qui lui souriait gentiment. 

\- Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier, dit-il simplement avec un sourire taquin à Liam lorsqu'il passa près de lui

Liam ne pu que rire légèrement et se retourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel à la recherche de réponses. La question? Qu'allait-il faire à présent? 

* * *

Zayn était affamé. Il n'avait eu aucun repas depuis qu'il était enfermé là et se demandait s'il n'avait pas été oublié. C'était le début de la deuxième nuit qu'il passait dans ce trou et personne n'était venu le voir. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder les faibles reflets de la lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre à barreaux de sa cellule, il entendit des pas dans le long couloir qui menait à sa cellule. Il se leva prestement debout mais des vertiges l'obligèrent à se retenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes et revint. Il regarda la porte close de sa cellule, attendant à tout moment qu'elle s'ouvre. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher avec une cadence régulière. Zayn attendit patiemment, mais les battements de son cœur cognaient forts dans sa poitrine tellement il était énervé. Et tout à coup, il entendit une clé s'insérer dans la serrure de sa cellule, tourner et la porte s'entrouvrit. Zayn se retint un peu plus au mur afin de ne pas tomber. Il se sentait très faible. Il vit une silhouette se découper dans l'ouverture de la porte, mais avec la pénombre ne pu savoir à qui elle appartenait. 

\- M'apportez-vous à manger? Demanda Zayn d'une voix faible, presque inaudible.

La personne s'avança d'un pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Zayn puisque celui-ci s'écroula de fatigue. La personne s'avança prestement et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Zayn fut alors soulever de terre et emmené. 

* * *

Lorsque Zayn s'éveilla, il était couché dans un grand lit aux draps de satin. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce et dehors la nuit régnait toujours. Il regarda autour de lui et vit finalement une silhouette assise sur une chaise près du lit où il se trouvait. Il sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de force et il ne réussit qu'à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. 

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et où suis-je?

Zayn aurait voulu parler avec une voix plus forte, mais elle n'était qu'un souffle rauque. La silhouette bougea enfin et lui répondit. 

\- Vous êtes chez moi, M. Malik.  
\- Qui êtes-vous? Montrez-vous! 

En réponse à sa demande, la silhouette alluma une lampe à l'huile qui se trouvait près de lui sur la table de nuit de la chambre. Zayn eut de la difficulté à s'habituer à la soudaine clarté, n'ayant pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un certain temps déjà. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués, il pu regarder où il se trouvait et qui était avec lui. Un jeune homme, sûrement à peine plus vieux que lui, le regardait avec un air affable. Il ne semblait en rien menaçant, mais dans sa façon d'être et de le regarder, Zayn avait l'impression qu'il ne devait en aucun cas le contredire. Il avait une prestance incroyable. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs et tombaient mollement sur son front, sa peau était blanche telle de la porcelaine et ses yeux semblaient renfermés tous les secrets du monde. Zayn en fut subjugué. 

\- Je suis Louis et je vous ai libéré et apporté ici, dans ma demeure.  
\- Pourquoi? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Zayn. Il se sentit aussitôt bête d'avoir posé la question.  
\- Parce que vous êtes innocent.  
\- Vous le pensez vraiment? Vous me croyez?  
\- Oui. Puisque je sais qui a fait cela.  
\- Vous savez? 

Ce fût à ce moment que Zayn eut peur. Si cet homme savait qui avait tué son cousin et sa femme, c'était qu'il faisait peut-être partit de la même espèce que la créature qui les avait tué. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. 

\- Je le comprends de vous avoir aimé tout de suite, vous semblez différent.

Zayn ne comprenait pas de qui ou de quoi voulait parler la créature, mais il savait d'instinct qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Il regardait partout, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Il tentait d'être subtil afin que son geôlier ne s'en rendre pas compte. Il ne pouvait par contre pas se douter que tout ce qu'il faisait n'échappait en rien à celui qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Chacun de ses gestes étaient étudiés par Maître Louis et celui-ci en devenait que plus fasciné. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Liam n'avait pu le tuer. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui donnait l'envie de l'observer encore et toujours. 

Alors que Zayn tentait de voir comment il pourrait se sortir de ce pétrin, Maître Louis parla. 

\- Je vous propose un marché.

Zayn sursauta malgré la voix douce qu'avait prit Maître Louis pour lui parler. 

\- Un... un marché?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quel genre de marché?  
\- Je vous offre la liberté.  
\- La liberté? Vous m'avez déjà offert la liberté. Vous m'avez sorti de prison...  
\- Non... je ne vous ai rien offert du tout. Dès que vous sortirez de cet appartement, vous serez de nouveau arrêté et cette fois je ne donne pas cher pour votre peau. Je suis certain que vous serez pendu dans la journée. 

Zayn avala de travers. Il était pris au piège. Cette... créature l'avait manipulé. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix d'écouter son marché. 

\- Quel est donc votre marché alors?  
\- Je vous offre la liberté. 

Zayn attendit, mais voyant que l'homme en apparence ne continuait pas, il le pria de s'expliquer. 

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à payer. Un côté malheureux pour moi? Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas m'offrir ma liberté gratuitement.

Maître Louis eut un léger sourire qui fit scintiller ses canines à la lueur de la lampe à l'huile. Zayn eut un léger recul.

\- Il n'y a rien à payer. Sinon, de votre mort.  
\- Ma mort?  
\- Oui. Vous me donnez votre mort et je vous rend la liberté.  
\- Je... je ne peux pas vous donner ma mort... c'est impossible. 

Maître Louis se leva doucement de la chaise où il se trouvait et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans faire de cas de Zayn qui se tassait un peu plus sur lui-même. 

\- M. Malik, je vous offre la liberté. La liberté vis à vis la justice, mais aussi vis à vis l'humanité. Je vous offre la liberté à jamais. Plus rien n'aura d'emprise sur vous. Vous serez libre... même de la mort.

Zayn ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce que Maître Louis venait de lui dire. Il ne savait pas s'il comprenait bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais il semblait lui offrir un échappatoire définitif. Et ce côté lui faisait peur. 

\- Si... si je comprends bien, cette option est un point de non-retour.  
\- En effet, M. Malik. Si vous décidez d'être libre, vous ne pourrez revenir en arrière. Mais, qui voudrait être enchaîné à nouveau une fois qu'il a goûté à la liberté pure et fraîche. Vous allez voir, M. Malik, la liberté, c'est la vie. Une fois que l'on a la liberté, on a le respect de tous. Regardez-moi. Pensez-vous que je sois malchanceux, ou pauvre? 

Zayn regarda autour de lui et tout respirait l'argent et la notoriété. Non, s'il avait à dire quelque chose, ça serait que Maître Louis était aisé. Par contre, Zayn trouvait toujours que quelque chose clochait dans le marché. 

\- Vous ne voulez rien en échange?  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, que votre mort.  
\- Mais c'est impossible que je vous donne ma mort. Si je vous donne ma mort... je... 

Zayn cessa de parler, pensant tout à coup à ce que serait une vie sans mort. 

\- Oui... oui c'est en plein cela... dit Maître Louis en regardant Zayn penser et réaliser.  
\- Si je vous donne ma mort... je ne pourrai jamais mourir...

Maître Louis s'approcha du jeune homme et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Ce dernier, trop perdu dans ses pensées ne réalisa même pas que la source du danger s'était rapprochée trop près de lui. 

\- Alors si je ne peux pas mourir... je serai... immortel...

Zayn se parlait maintenant à lui-même, réalisant ce que Maître Louis lui proposait. Être immortel? Le voulait-il vraiment? Quel effet cela pouvait-il faire d'être immortel? De vieillir, mais de ne jamais mourir. Allait-il dépérir? Son corps allait-il se flétrir à jamais? Par contre, il regardait Maître Louis et il avait toujours une allure jeune. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait vivre l'expérience. Il préférait choisir une autre option. Mais laquelle? Quelles options s'offraient à lui? Il pourrait bien sûr sortir de cette pièce et retourner chez lui, mais peut-être allait-il se faire arrêter à nouveau et cette fois, il était certain de rester au trou et de ne revoir le soleil que pour l'heure de sa mort. Sinon, qu'avait-il à perdre? Ses parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps déjà. Son cousin chez qui il habitait aussi. Son travail ne voudrait plus de lui, le prenant sûrement pour un assassin. Sa vie était fichue. Il n'avait plus rien. Que les vêtements qu'il portait à ce moment et qui n'étaient que des lambeaux déchirés et souillés. Il releva la tête et vit pour la première fois que Maître Louis s'était assis près de lui. Il sursauta. Maître Louis lui sourit. 

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé?

Zayn n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Il n'y avait qu'une option devant lui, mais elle ne la réjouissait guère. Trop de questions et de flous persistaient. Il n'osait choisir. Par contre, sans qu'il n'en décide rien, Maître Louis s'approcha de lui légèrement. Il le regarda dans les yeux et celui-ci parla d'une vois doucereuse et profonde. 

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler. Je sais ce que vous avez décidé. Vous ne souffrirai pas très longtemps, je vous le promet.

Et Maître Louis entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant poindre deux canines pointues et brillantes. Il se pencha doucement et délicatement vers le cou que Zayn lui offrit de plein gré, hypnotisé par le regard et la voix de Maître Louis. Alors que le vampire sans âge allait lui transpercer la peau de ses armes redoutables, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas. 

\- NON!!!! Ne faites pas ça!!

Le sort fût rompu et Zayn s'aperçut de sa précarité. Il s'éloigna le plus que lui pouvait sa faiblesse et la proximité de la tête de lit de Maître Louis alors que celui-ci se retournait doucement vers la porte. 

\- Liam, dit alors Maître Louis d'un voix gentille, mais empreint de désappointement.  
\- Non maître. Ne lui faites pas ça. 

Liam s'était approché d'un pas de son maître et le suppliait de ses yeux. Niall se tenait dans le cadre de porte, observant la scène tel un spectateur curieux. 

\- Pourquoi, mon fils. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? L'avoir pour toi?

Liam secoua la tête. Il semblait en proie à de violentes émotions. 

\- Non. Je... je ne veux pas lui faire subir cela contre son gré. Pardonnez-moi maître.

Liam se jeta à genoux par terre et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Lorsqu'il était entré de sa chasse et que Niall lui avait dit que le maître était revenu avec un jeune homme, il avait tout de suite comprit avec qui il était et ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Il avait voulu tout de suite intervenir afin d'empêcher ce drame. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon. Sa condition de vampire ne lui permettait pas de ressentir de la compassion ou de la sympathie, mais c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme. De la tristesse aussi et de la culpabilité de l'avoir entraîné dans tout cela. Il aurait voulu n'être jamais entré dans cette demeure et n'avoir jamais croisé ses yeux. Par contre, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière et le mal était fait. Et maintenant il se trouvait là et avait bien failli devenir l'un des leurs. L'un des leurs. Un être dénué d'émotions. Voulait-il vraiment devenir comme eux? Qui le voudrait? Alors qu'il se posait mille questions à la fois, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son maître passer près de lui. Il s'arrêta et parla. 

\- Mon fils, je veux que tu prennes tes propres décisions. Par contre, à la fin de cette nuit, un chemin devra être décidé et tu devras l'arpenter, quel qu'il soit. J'ai confiance en toi mon fils. Je t'aime.

Maître Louis donna un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Liam et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Liam se retrouva seul sur le plancher de la chambre, un humain trônant sur le lit. Il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pourrait le tuer là, sans pitié. Tous ses problèmes seraient réglés et plus rien ne viendrait les déranger. Ils pourraient alors continuer de vivre tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Voilà ce qu'il ferait! 

Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers le lit. Zayn ne vit rien. Il ne sentit que des doigts tièdes se refermer sur sa gorge. Instinctivement, une fois de plus, il porta ses doigts à cette main de fer qui l'étouffait. Des gargouillis s'échappaient de sa gorge alors que l'air tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté puisque Liam serrait très fort la trachée du jeune homme. 

Contrairement à ce que Liam s'attendait, Zayn ne se débattit pas. Il avait porté ses mains à ces doigts qui l'étranglaient, mais il ne tentait pas de se libérer. Il ne faisait que regarder fixement de ses yeux noirs profonds son tueur qui peinait à conserver son calme. 

\- Pourquoi ne te débats tu pas? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te libérer? Soufflait Liam au jeune homme d'une voix désespérée, de grosses larmes de sang roulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?!! Ne veux-tu pas vivre??

Il secoua Zayn comme un prunier, l'invitant à réagir. Par contre, celui-ci ne bougea pas. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons et son cœur avait de plus en plus de difficulté à battre. Bientôt, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement et Liam entendit le battement de son cœur ralentir. Le jeune vampire pleurait et serrait toujours la gorge du jeune humain. De gros sanglots le secouaient, alors qu'il voyait la vie quitter le corps du jeune homme. Tout à coup, il lâcha prise et laissa retomber Zayn sur le lit. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, la tête sur le lit et se mit à tousser et à crachoter alors que l'air entrait à plein dans ses poumons qui en avaient été privé trop longtemps. Liam laissa Zayn tranquille et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et continua de pleurer. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait avec lui. Que devenait-il? Devenait-il incapable de tuer un humain sans pitié? Non, il en était toujours capable, puisqu'il s'était nourrit cette nuit même. Il n'était pas capable de tuer CET humain et personne d'autre. Le problème régissait seulement avec lui. Comment cela se pouvait-il? 

Alors que le jeune vampire s'apitoyait sur son sort, Zayn tentait de reprendre son air. Il avait bien cru qu'il y passerait une bonne fois pour toute, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Pourtant, il était prêt. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pourquoi rester en vie si ce n'était que pour mourir quelque jours plus tard. Et pourquoi tenter de résister alors que ces créatures étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre eux. S'il avait voulu, celui-là aurait pu le briser en deux. Par contre, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait bien sûr passé à deux cheveux de le tuer, mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout et ça, Zayn ne le comprenait pas. Par deux fois il avait été entre les mains de cet « homme » et par deux fois il était toujours vivant. Il n'y comprenait rien. 

Il réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir et à reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, il voyait un peu d'étoiles, mais il était toujours en vie. Il se mit à observer celui qui avait failli le tuer. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, complètement désespéré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de ne pas l'avoir tué semblait le rendre fou. Il se prenait la tête de ses deux mains, tiraient sur ses cheveux et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait si misérable que Zayn s'en voulait presque de ne pas être mort pour lui éviter cette souffrance de le voir en vie. Il se trouva imbécile de penser une chose pareille. Comment pouvait-il penser que sa mort serait mieux que la souffrance de cette créature. Il n'avait aucune raison de le prendre en pitée. Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu de raison de le protéger lorsque l'inspecteur l'avait interrogé et mis au trou. Il ne se comprenait pas de ressentir ce genre de culpabilité et de responsabilité face à quelqu'un qui avait tenté de le tuer à deux reprises. Il devait vraiment être rendu faible par son manque de nourriture et sa mauvaise fortune de ces deux derniers jours pour penser ce genre de choses. 

Il continua néanmoins à regarder son bourreau avec compassion ne sachant trop que faire pour calmer sa peine.

\- Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il dire sans qu'il n'y ait réfléchi.

Le jeune vampire releva la tête et la tourna vers l'humain. Dans les yeux profonds de la créature, Zayn pu voir la tristesse et la démence qui s'y bousculaient. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus était le sang qui baignait ses joues. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil phénomène. Zayn approcha une main hésitante du visage de la créature et vint recueillir une larme de sang qui y roulait. Zayn la rapprocha doucement vers lui, mais Liam lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il le regardait toujours avec une certaine folie dans les yeux, mais semblait plus près de la réalité que des tréfonds de l'enfer. Le jeune vampire força alors la main du jeune humain à s'approcher de lui et attrapa entre ses lèvres le doigt qui tenait la goutte de sang. Il suçota le liquide refroidi tout en regardant Zayn dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de peur de subir les représailles de son geôlier. Par contre, malgré ce qu'il tentait de se dire, il n'avait aucune envie de se dégager. En fait, une envie irrésistible de s'approcher davantage le tenaillait. Malgré le danger avec lequel il flirtait, il ne pouvait se détacher du regard de la créature et une aura l'attirait à lui inexorablement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. 

Et en un mouvement et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva sur le dos avec la créature couché sur son corps. Son cœur s'agita et son souffle s'accéléra. Il ne savait plus si c'était en raison de la peur ou de son excitation soudaine. Zayn comprit rapidement que son trouble était partagé puisque le jeune vampire au-dessus de lui entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer son souffle rauque qui laissa apercevoir ses deux canines. Zayn frémit. De peur, de désir? Il ne savait plus. Des deux sûrement puisqu'il comprenait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil entre les mains de cette créature. Il savait qu'au moindre faux mouvement, il lui briserait la nuque. Alors il ne bougea pas, sentant seulement la proximité du jeune « homme ». 

\- Dis le moi, souffla simplement Liam à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune humain.

Zayn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait dire, mais il avait une envie incroyable de le dire, peu importe ce que c'était. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, assouvir les moindres désirs de cet homme. 

\- Dis le, souffla-t-il à nouveau, tout près de l'oreille de Zayn.

Sentant le souffle chaud de la créature dans son cou, le jeune homme frémit. Ses doigts se refermèrent violemment sur les draps de satin. Son souffle était erratique et son cœur battait comme jamais. 

\- Je t'offre ma vie. Fais en ce que tu veux, s'entendit-il dire, espérant que c'était ce que le jeune vampire désirait entendre.

Il ne voulait que lui faire plaisir. S'il voulait sa vie, il lui offrirait, tant que son bonheur était comblé. Et tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose. Une terrible douleur. Il voulu crier, mais en fut incapable. Sa main droite se raccrocha aux cheveux de la créature qui le faisait souffrir atrocement. Que lui faisait-il? Devait-il lui faire autant de mal? Ne pouvait-il pas lui enlever la vie d'une façon plus rapide? Devait-il le vider de sa vie au compte-gouttes, laissant s'étirer la souffrance? Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, espérant peut-être s'endormir pour ne plus sentir cette douleur horrible. Et tout à coup, comme la souffrance était venue, elle s'évanouit. Il ne sentit plus rien. Qu'un grand vide. Un froid qui s'emparait de ses membres un à un. Son cœur. Son cœur qui battait si rapidement il y avait quelques instants ne pompait presque plus. Et alors qu'il pensait que tout était terminé et que son âme allait quitter une fois pour toute son corps, la créature le lâcha.

\- Je vais te donner la vie, entendit-il lui dire.

Comment pouvait-il lui donner la vie alors qu'il venait justement de lui enlever goutte par goutte. Il pendouillait tristement dans les bras de la créature, un corps sans vie, des yeux sans âme. Comment pouvait-il le ramener à la vie?

Ce fût alors que le jeune humain sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de se dégager, de peur de se noyer. Drôle de réaction pour quelqu'un qui mourrait d'ici quelques secondes. Pourtant, quelque chose le retint et il ne put s'ôter. Une main l'obligea à ouvrir plus grand la bouche et à avaler le liquide ferreux qui coulait sur sa langue. Et tout à coup, un désir violent s'empara du jeune homme. Une avidité intense. Une douleur lui noua la gorge et les entrailles et un seul but lui apparu en tête, boire! Comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait non, sa vie en dépendait justement. Il devait boire. Boire jusqu'à ce que la vie reprenne, jusqu'à ce que son cœur battre, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur revienne. Ses doigts se refermèrent alors comme des étaux autour de la chair qui lui était présentée et sa bouche se mit à la recherche de ce liquide qui lui rendrait la vie, sa vie. Sa bouche se referma sur un torrent qui semblait infini. Ses lèvres suçotèrent bruyamment la vie qui s'écoulait de la chair chaude devant lui. Il avala goulûment tout ce qu'il pouvait, ne laissant échapper aucune goutte. Plus il goûtait à ce délice, plus il en désirait. Il se sentait revivre. Il sentait la vie couler à nouveau dans ses veines, la chaleur revenir peu à peu dans son corps, son cœur se remettre à battre doucement. Le liquide, meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter avant, lui redonnait l'envie de vivre. Il ne voulait plus mourir. Il voulait à nouveau goûter ce nectar, encore et toujours. 

Tout à coup, il entendit des paroles. Quelqu'un lui parlait. Lui disait d'arrêter. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait continuer de boire, continuer de vivre. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, de peur de mourir, de ne plus pouvoir y goûter à nouveau, ce nectar si bon, si délicieux, si vivant. Par contre, quelque chose le força à lâcher prise. Malgré la force qu'il appliqua de ses bras, il ne fut pas assez fort et se vit séparer de ce succulent liquide. Il resta là, sans bouger, attendant la mort qui allait sûrement s'emparer de lui maintenant qu'il avait été séparé de son nectar de vie. Par contre, rien ne se produisit. Il resta là, toujours vivant, toujours à respirer. Sa chaleur ne le quitta pas, son cœur continua à battre. Comment était-ce possible? Il était pourtant convaincu quelques secondes auparavant qu'il allait mourir. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie? Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit ce visage, cette personne. Par contre, ce n'était plus une simple créature. C'était la plus magnifique créature qui lui avait été permis de voir. Si belle qu'il eut peur que ses yeux ne brûlent. Comment aussi magnifique être pouvait fouler le monde? Il eut une idée folle, la toucher. Il tendit la main doucement vers cette chose si belle et la créature cueilli sa main telle une fleur et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main et la caressa de son pouce. Quelle extase, quelle joie. Son cœur avait l'impression d'exploser d'allégresse! 

\- Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle vie, dit alors la créature.  
\- Qui êtes-vous? Répondit Zayn.

La créature lui sourit. 

\- Je suis Liam. Je suis ton maître. C'est moi qui t'a créé. Tu me dois respect. En retour, je t'aimerai toujours.

Zayn ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu aurait été de se jeter aux pieds de cet être si exceptionnel et faire tous ces désirs.

\- Je vous aime, répondit-il simplement, espérant que ses mots seraient assez forts pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à ce moment.

Liam-san lui sourit amoureusement et lui embrassa la main. Il passa ensuite un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva. D'être si près de son créateur et maître bien aimé manqua le faire défaillir de bonheur. Il déposa simplement sa tête contre le torse de son protecteur et ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué. Il sentit son protecteur s'asseoir et ensuite s'allonger. Il se retrouva alors coucher de tout son long sur son maître. Il voulu se relever pour ne pas l'écraser, mais celui-ci le retint. 

\- Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir. Demain nous te trouverons un lit à toi. Dépose ta tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux. Reposes-toi, tu en as besoin. Demain je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Zayn ne pu rien répondre tant il était fatigué. Il se laissa bercer par les battements lents et réguliers du cœur de son maître, alors qu'il s'assoupissait d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Il se dit à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait être plus heureux. 

* * *

\- Zayn!! Attends moi!  
\- Tu ne cours pas assez vite!  
\- Mais j'en ai assez de courir...  
\- Tu es donc rendu si vieux Niall?  
\- Je ne suis pas vieux! 

Piqué au vif, Niall se mit à courir à la suite de Zayn qui se sauva dans le dédale des rues désertes de la ville. 

\- Mes fils! Entendirent-ils alors qu'ils tournaient un coin de rue en courant comme des gamins.  
\- Maître! Répondirent à l'unisson les deux vampires.  
\- Venez, il est temps d'y aller.  
\- Oui, Maître Louis. 

Le maître se mit en marche et les deux autres le suivirent en silence. Arrivés quelques minutes de marche plus tard au pied du grand escalier du théâtre, le maître se mit à monter doucement celui-ci, suivit par ses deux fils. Une fois entrés dans le hall, un grand tumulte faisait rage. Des gens partout discutaient, riaient, buvaient en attendant le début du spectacle. Les trois vampires se fondirent dans la masse et passèrent inaperçu. Ils montèrent les quelques autres marches qui les menaient à leur loge et arrivèrent enfin à la porte de celle-ci. Niall devança son maître, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça derrière celle-ci, laissant passer Maître Louis. Ce dernier entra en souriant à son fils. 

\- Bonsoir Liam, ta rencontre s'est bien déroulée?  
\- Très bien maître.  
\- Liam! S'écria alors une voix derrière Maître Louis.  
\- Mon amour. 

Zayn répondit avec un sourire éclatant et se précipita dans la loge pour s'asseoir à côté de son maître. Ce dernier lui sourit et glissa sa main entre celles de son jeune protégé. Celui-ci s'empressa de la serrer dans les siennes, appréciant sa douceur. Niall entra à son tour et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de son maître. Les gens finirent enfin d'entrer dans la salle et trois coups se firent entendre. La pièce commença. 

* * *

\- Cette pièce était magnifique n'est-ce pas? Cet auteur a quelque chose de spécial... dit Zayn en sortant du théâtre.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était une magnifique pièce, lui répondit Liam en lui prenant la main tout en continuant de marcher. 

Zayn sourit et le suivit. 

\- Que fait-on du reste de cette magnifique nuit? Demanda Zayn à son maître.  
\- Allons chasser.  
\- D'accord, répondit le jeune vampire en laissant paraître ses canines brillantes, j'ai une soif insatiable! 

Liam s'arrêta en plein centre de la rue et Zayn s'arrêta à sa suite, se retournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. 

\- Tu as une soif de sang, dit-il en s'avançant tel un fauve vers sa proie sur Zayn, ou d'autre chose? Continua-t-il, coinçant sa proie entre lui et un mur.

Zayn, malgré le danger de la situation, sourit. 

\- Peut-être un peu des deux...  
\- Un peu? 

Zayn sourit à nouveau. 

\- Pas seulement un peu...

Liam s'empara alors des lèvres de son amour et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Ses mains se baladèrent sur l'habit impeccable du jeune vampire à la recherche d'une ouverture. Une morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure le fit lâcher prise. Il s'éloigna de son bourreau et le regarda avec surprise. 

\- Allons chasser avant. J'adore te voir chasser, lui répondit son protéger d'une manière aguicheuse telle qu'il ne put lui refuser malgré son envie grandissante de le prendre tout de suite.  
\- Allons-y alors!

Liam prit alors la main de Zayn et l'emporta à sa suite à la recherche de quelques victimes juteuses pour assouvir leur soif pour cette nuit. Ensuite, ils auraient tout le reste de la nuit pour en profiter, ainsi que toute l'éternité. 

FIN


End file.
